nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Plant
The combination of Plant's snare, movement speed and the ability to move the camera make it a sniper character that's good at dodging projectiles, is able to outrun enemies or block itself from them. Features : Plant has higher movement speed. Special : Plant can shoot vines that significantly slow down enemy movement but don't prevent enemies from shooting. The snare must connect with a wall, a prop or an enemy before you can use it again. Only one vine can be active at a time, the vines disappear as soon as you shoot another seed. : If you hold down the button while using this ability the camera focuses on the vines allowing you to see further ahead. Vines also provide light in dark areas ,stop fire from Fire Turrets and toxic clouds from barrels, enemies or from your own weapons. Throne Butt : Plant's Throne Butt makes its vines kill anything under 40% health. Ultra Mutations Gameplay :Plant's extra speed makes it good at keeping its distance from monsters. Holding down the button that activates its special causes the camera to focus on the vines giving the player extra vision of what's going on ahead. Those special features make Plant a pretty good sniper and with Throne Butt it kills enemies and Bosses even faster. The vines can block narrow corridors which is handy in the sewers, stopping enemies from getting too close to you. Using vines on enemies capable of spawning more enemies (Big Green Rats, Giant Maggots, Maggot Nests) will trap them as they spawn, making killing these enemy types incredibly easy. With the Killer ultra mutation, this method will also spawn lots of saplings at once. However, the snare won't stop things such as Giant Maggots from burrowing, or Ravens and Lil' Hunter from flying away. :Useful mutations: * Throne Butt - effectively halves enemy HP for anything you can snare with the vines. It also saves ammunition, especially so with weapons that use multiple ammo per shot. * Scarier Face - combined with Throne Butt, this drops the threshold for a one-hit kill with the vines. * Plutonium Hunger - along with vines, this can make Plant one of the safest characters in the game. * Euphoria - slows down projectiles making them even easier to avoid. * Extra Feet - added to its already increased movement speed, this mutation makes Plant faster than any other character (though it can be hard to control). * Hammerhead - when in danger, run through a wall and put a vine at the entrance. Make it an L shape to avoid bullets. * Gamma Guts - snare an enemy susceptible to contact damage with vines, and then rush it for a free hit. Trivia *Plant is a vicious killer. It is the most aggressive and brutal killer in all of the wasteland. *Plant, before changing into a murderous mutant, used to be a simple plant. *Prior to update #43 walking over the vines with Plant would remove them. *Plant's b-skin used to have different colors, which was changed in update #48. As Plant is the fastest moving character in the game, its new colors are a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, from one of Paul Veer's favorite game franchises. *One of the original five characters. Category:Characters Category:Unlocking